Le corps est le tombeau de l'âme
by ediawe
Summary: Remus traîne son corps comme un boulet dont il aimerait être débarassé...


Fic de l'Avent, 11e jour.

Désolée, encore en retard, de quelques minutes cette fois. En fait, vous auriez dû avoir une autre fic aujourd'hui, mais j'ai oublier la clé sur laquelle je l'avais mise en partant en week-end (oui, vus pouvez lever les yeux au ciel). Du coup, j'ai dû rédiger celle-ci un peu en catastrophe. Mais ne vous inquiété pas : ce n'est pas une histoire de deuxième main : je l'avais en tête depuis un bout de temps et il ne me restait qu'à l'écrire.

Un petit point avant de commencer : « Le corps est le tombeau de l'âme » est une citation de Platon (en grec « soma sèma »). Pour résumer très grossièrement cette partie de sa philosophie, l'âme qui est pure au départ, est souillée et corrompue par son séjour dans le corps, fait de matière. Je vous engage vivement à vous pencher sur cette philosophie, au passage, elle est vraiment intéressante.

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. La philosophie platonicienne appartient (comme son nom l'indique) à Platon, mais ça fait déjà un bout de temps qu'il ne touche plus de droit d'auteur dessus…

***

Le corps est le tombeau de l'âme. Remus Lupin ne le sait que trop bien. Depuis qu'il a lu Platon, il lui arrive de se dire que existence toute entière n'a qu'un seul but : prouver la véracité de la théorie du philosophe grec aux yeux du monde entier. Parfois, quand il est vraiment fatigué et qu'il laisse son esprit divaguer, il imagine une sorte d'amphithéâtre dans les nuages où tous les grands penseurs se réuniraient pour débattre ; au premier rand d'entre eux, un grand homme à barbe blanche vêtu d'une longue toge le pointerait du doigt de là-haut avec un air triomphant. Généralement, quelques instants après avoir eu ces pensées, Remus se demande s'il ne ferait pas mieux de consulter et il chasse cette vision surréaliste de son esprit. Mais le sentiment désagréable qu'il y a derrière perdure, sans que rien ne puisse l'apaiser.

Le plus douloureux durant la pleine lune, ce n'est pas le fait de se transformer ; ce n'est même pas la folie furieuse qui occulte rapidement toute pensée et l'impression de perte totale de contrôle. C'est la sensation de perdre tout ce qui fait la grandeur de l'homme, la parole, la raison, la conscience, et de ne plus être qu'un animal sans dignité. Parfois, Remus se sent réellement inférieur à tous ceux qui jouissent de ces nobles attributs en permanence et ne déchoient jamais de leur humanité.

Et puis, il y a la peur, la peur dévorante, attisée par l'incident avec Rogue, que son corps terrible, hors de son contrôle, ne commette des atrocités sans nom, dignes du monstre qu'il est. Remus a l'impression que même si on lui dit que ce n'est pas de sa faute, son âme en restera irrémédiablement entachée. Il se dit qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter : il se jure que si cela devait arriver, il mettra fin à ses jours. Il ne supportera pas de déchoir encore plus.

Souvent, Remus se demande si les autres ont également l'impression de traîner leur carcasse comme un boulet au pied. Peut-être pas : ils sont normaux eux. Ils ne doivent pas avoir sans cesse le sentiment que leur esprit est bridé, limité par ce tas de matière inutile et grossier. Tout ce que le corps de Remus semble savoir faire c'est être douloureux ou fatigué, avoir faim ou sommeil, bref, l'empêcher de réfléchir correctement. Il n'est même pas beau : quand il prend sa douche et qu'il est forcé de se dénudé, il se détourne toujours de la glace pour ne pas apercevoir son reflet.

Mais le pire, c'est qu'il ne cesse d'avoir les mains moites, la gorge sèche et des papillons dans le ventre (ou pire !) quand il pose les yeux sur Sirius. Cette seule pensée lui fait monter des larmes d'humiliation aux yeux. Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à éprouver pour son compagnon une amitié pure et désintéressée, comme il le devrait, et pourquoi ne peut-il apprécier sa beauté que par son bas-ventre et non par son esprit ?

***

Sirius dépose une ligne de baisers le long du dos de Remus. Il n'a pas dit une parole depuis qu'ils ont commencé. Probablement ne sait-il pas vraiment comment mettre des mots sur ce que son âme ressent. Alors il laisse son corps s'exprimer à sa place, il laisse ses mains, ses lèvres, chaque parcelle de sa chair être ses messagers et imprimer l'aveu de son amour à même la peau de Remus, en lettres de feu, un feu qui le dévore de la manière la plus douce qui se puisse imaginer.

Remus arrive à peine à croire que ces caresses sur ses joues, son cou, son dos, son torse et plus bas, sur ce corps tant haï, puisse lui procurer un tel plaisir, et plus que du plaisir, un bonheur intense, une sensation sans égale de plénitude. Et il s'émerveille de pouvoir allumer cette lueur de félicité absolue dans les prunelles grises de Sirius de ses mains, de ses lèvres, de chaque parcelle de son corps qui répond à celui de son amant dans une communion parfaite.

Les mains de Sirius cherchent les siennes, les caressent, les pressent, et demandent « Veux-tu être à moi, rien qu'à moi ? ». Et les mains de Remus, timides puis plus assurées répondent : « Oui, oui, je le veux ». Les lèvres de Sirius sur les siennes s'enquièrent silencieusement : « Tu es sûr, bien sûr ? » et les siennes répondent de même : « Sûr et certain ». L'union des corps consacre l'union des âmes de la plus tendre des manières et pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, Remus se réjouit d'être fait de chair et de sang.

Ils reposent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, toujours sans parler. Ils n'en ont pas besoin : leurs corps étroitement enlacés se disent tout ce qu'il faut dire. Et Remus se dit que si son corps est un tombeau, celui de Sirius est un berceau où son âme renaît, plus belle, plus forte, sans tâche.

***

Si vous avez repéré les références à d'autres philosophes qui se cache dans ce texte, vous êtes très forts et vous aurez droit à tout mon respect ^^


End file.
